


Virginity For Sale

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Citadel of Ricks, Dark, First Time, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Until a week ago, he hadn't even known thatthiswas a thing. That Ricks on the Citadel were paying good money just to take a Morty's virginity. But it was very real and he was here right now and about to lose his…
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Virginity For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic that was heavily inspired by a porn flick. To my defense, the bottom in the clip was a really cute twink and I honestly was imagining Rick and Morty the entire time I watched it. I'd put a link of that clip here, but I'm afraid, it was deleted already.  
> (Also sorry for posting nothing last week and for posting late this week ^^')
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty smut, prostitution, first time, hands-free orgasm, anal sex, also a bit dark and angst-y

** Virginity For Sale **

  
  
  
Hastily he sucked in each breath of air as if it were his last one. His heart was racing so fast as if he was running a marathon.  
  
"You're such a cute little thing…" Warm breath ghosted over his ear and he could feel the vibrations of the deep voice travelling through his entire body.  
  
The tip of a finger, trailed feather light over his soft skin, tracing invisible patters over his chest and stomach. A whimper escaped him when it reached one of his already stiff nipples, circling around it before flicking the sensitive nub and forcing a loud moan from his pink lips.  
  
Face reddened by his embarrassment from the sounds that he emitted, he clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't do that. I want to hear you…" A twist of his nipple was accompanying the whispered order, eliciting another loud moan. "…I wanna hear every little sound you make."  
  
Shyly, he nodded and lowered his hand again, his fingers twisting into the soft material of the downy pillow.  
The petite brunet was completely naked, safe for a black bow tie that hung around his neck. All of his clothes were strewn on the floor of the expensive suite, white shirt, black jacket and dress pants already long since forgotten.  
  
His ribcage rose and sunk with each hasty breath, the fingers that were stimulating his body not really helping him calm down. He half laid on the sheets of the luxurious bed and half on the body of his…customer? Master? He still wasn't sure what to label the man who had paid for this one night.  
  
Sweat ran down the soft curves of his body, gathering as tiny pools in the grooves and his member was already fully erect and begging for attention. He hadn't been touched there yet safe for a few teasing pumps in the beginning of this game and he just wanted to reach down, relief himself of the tension, but he wasn't allowed.  
  
_"No touching, Morty! If anyone touches your dick, it's me!"_  
  
He had whimpered in response, but he had to obey. Even though he still felt ashamed to be even in this situation and almost regretted agreeing to all of this, he really needed the money. And it was really a lot of money that was involved!  
  
Although he knew that he wouldn't get as much as his "customer" had paid when he had bid in the auction for his virginity, it was still a hefty sum that would keep his head over water for a while.  
Honestly, he hadn't even realized how much of a big deal this whole thing was until he had been led into this luxurious suite and looked through the windows with panorama view – being able to oversee all of the Citadel from this high place.  
  
No, actually the huge scale had already begun to show itself when he had been told to shower, was given clean and expensive-looking clothes and then led on the stage, looking around the huge hall and down at all of those rich and fancily dressed men, who began to bid on him as if he was just a piece of meat. Expensive meat, none the less, as he had listened in shock at how much they were willing to bid for this one night with him…  
  
The auction winner wore more clothes than he did right now, still clad in his white shirt although unbuttoned, merely his tie gone and resting innocently on the nightstand. He did have the audacity to pull off his pants and underwear though, his naked and slightly hairy legs intertwining with Morty's own.  
  
For having the money to "waste" it on something like this and having worn such a fine business suit, it was obvious to the teen that he wasn't just some blue collar worker Rick, but someone who stood in the higher ranks on the Citadel. Probably some kind of CEO, if Morty had to guess.  
  
Another gasp escaped him as he felt the fingers again – this time cold and slick – gliding over the pucker of his back entrance. It was all just so surreal.  
Until a week ago, he hadn't even known that **this** was a thing. That Ricks on the Citadel were paying good money just to take a Morty's virginity. But it was very real and he was here right now and about to lose his…  
  
"Ahh!" He couldn't help but squirm as a lone slim finger suddenly slid into him.  
  
A hand stroked reassuringly over his stomach, massaging the muscles that had tensed up in reaction. "Relax, sweetheart…"  
  
The gentle touches and the sensual voice did wonders to his body and Morty slowly relaxed again. It was okay. It was only this one time and he would never have to do this again. He would never get to see this Rick for the entire rest of his life again. And it was probably going to be over sooner than he'd expected.  
…as much as he tried, these thoughts did very little to calm his still jittering nerves.  
  
Again a moan as a second digit joined the first, slowly sliding out, then back in again, rotating against the tight muscles. The fingers spread in a scissoring motion, trying to open him up more, moving more insistently against his insides and Morty didn't know any more if he wanted to move away or closer towards them.  
  
"Hmm~ you're so tight and hot. I can't wait to be finally inside you." The hot whisper against his ear send shivers through the brunet's fragile body.  
  
Movements became faster, displaying the Rick's growing impatience and before Morty knew what happened, three fingers were thrusting in and out of his orifice.  
When they eventually retreated all together, he unconsciously whined, suddenly feeling so empty and his hole clenched around nothingness.  
  
The next moment, he felt ashamed of himself again. He really shouldn't be enjoying this so much, it was just business after all. If it wasn't for the money that he so desperately needed, he wouldn't even be here right now.  
  
With a face as red as a cherry, he looked down as the Rick rearranged his legs, forcing him to spread them wider as he placed his feet to rest on the man's thighs. Now opened up and granting the other better access, the elder positioned his cock at his entrance.  
  
'This is it…' Morty thought with a strange mix of fear and excitement as he felt the pulsing head pressing against his pucker, his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage.  
  
A brush of lips against the lobe of his ear was his last warning. "Deep breath now."  
  
"Aaahn!" Morty flung his head back as the Rick entered him the next moment in a single thrust.  
  
Instinctively, he clamped down on the intruder, his body trying to force out the foreign object, which did not belong there. Morty gasped for air, tiny tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
Thanks to the preparations, the pain wasn't that intense, but it was still there.  
  
Soft kisses were peppered over his cheek. "Shh, shh, sweetie."  
  
Again, the gentle gestures combined with a hand that was stroking his thigh, helped him slowly relax again. Taking deep breaths, he felt how his insides released their tight grip on the hot flesh.  
The Rick almost purred and the boy moved his head against him like a grateful cat that was nuzzling against its owner's hand.  
  
"Good boy…" The low murmur sent another wave of heat through Morty's body. "…still halfway to go…"  
  
What?!  
  
Again, the brunet threw his head back as the other entered him the rest of the way with another powerful push of his hips. "Uuuhnn!"  
  
Tears streamed over heated cheeks now.  
He felt so full, the other filling him in a way that he couldn't put into words. It was as if the length was penetrating him more than should be possible, as if Rick was invading far deeper and the girth stretching and filling more than just his body while he was nestled balls-deep inside. As if they had been joined on more than just the physical plain when he had forced himself so intimately inside him.  
  
Thankfully, it wasn't as painful as the initial entering, but it still felt uncomfortable as his walls tried to accommodate to the silk-covered steel. Again, he was reminded that he wasn't alone in this and once more lips brushed over his glowing cheek.  
  
"So good…you feel heavenly, Morty…" The praise made him feel hot and cold at the same time, gliding through him like a melting piece of butter in a heated pan.  
  
One of Rick's hands reached for his cheek and angled his head so he could engage in a kiss with the younger. Morty didn't resist.  
Somehow, it felt like he had lost. Lost a battle of some sort. But, he decided that he didn't care anymore as he gave himself completely over, succumbing to the other's lips and tongue.  
  
A muffled whine echoed through the spacious room when the elder decided that he had given them both more than enough time and began to move, drawing out a small distance only to push back in again. Rick quickly set a rhythm, opting for a decent pace that wasn't slow, but also not too fast or hard yet.  
  
Whatever kind of discomfort Morty may have felt before was quickly forgotten and he groaned in the other's mouth, being a little surprised when Rick answered in kind.  
They continued to make out passionately for a while until the elder separated from him again, stopping his movements to reposition the younger a little.  
  
Morty wondered what that was about, but practically screamed as the other began to fuck into him again. Bright dots were flashing in front of his eyes, the slight shift allowing the other to touch a spot inside him that literally made the teen see stars.  
  
Rick stuck to that angle, driving inside the tight heat again and again, and slowly made the brunet go insane.  
The foreign feeling of having that pulsing flesh move inside him had been odd, but also strangely good and arousing after he had gotten used to it. However, this was on a different level. Having this one special spot touched was so amazing that he couldn't describe it, the closest equivalent to it was probably like being jerked off from the inside.  
  
Also, he noticed that he was quickly approaching his orgasm and released another whining sound. Morty tried to hold on, the fingers that were still buried in the soft pillow clenching tightly, his other hand leaving light scratch marks on the skin of Rick's hip.  
He was so close, all he would need was just one small touch, but he wasn't allowed and Rick wasn't touching him, denying him this relief.  
  
Still, he felt like it became too much and not knowing what else to do, weakly tried to squirm away. His attempts were halted and Rick firmly pulled him back into his next thrust.  
  
"Naaaahh!" Morty's back arched slightly, his moan laced with surprise as hot wetness suddenly spilled over his abdomen, his hips giving another jerk.  
  
In disbelieve, he glanced down, confirming for himself that he had just ejaculated.  
Just how? Rick hadn't even touched him! Morty hadn't known that this was even possible.  
Still, the urge to give himself a few relieving squeezes was there and without even thinking about it, his hand wandered to his still angry red cock.  
  
The moment that he brushed against the heated flesh, long fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled the hand away again. The silent command _"Don't touch!"_ , rang loud and clear in his head with the action and as he let his limb be guided back to its former place against Rick's hip without resistance, he didn't dare to disobey again and obediently stayed there this time.  
  
The elder was still thrusting into his now hypersensitive opening, his movements having slowed a little though. Eventually, he halted altogether and showed at least an ounce of mercy for the poor boy, grasping the sensitive organ that still begged for contact.  
  
With strong and deliberate strokes, he milked the member, forcing out the last droplets of cum that dribbled on Morty's abdomen to join the rest, the boy moaning weakly as he did this.  
Rick let go of his length, his dick flopping back to rest on his pelvis and to the brunet's surprise he was still half-hard – or maybe he was getting hard again already?  
  
A part of Morty expected the other to start moving again now, still being aware of the hot presence inside him, but he gasped when he felt slim fingertips instead. With hooded eyes, he watched how Rick played with the small puddle of semen, slowly smearing it over his quivering stomach and all the way up his chest.  
  
"Ahh…hah…" The teen couldn't help but moan softly again from the teasing touches, his body trembling like a leaf.  
  
He lost sight of the fingers when they left his skin and rose higher, but he could hear the unmistakable sounds of the elder licking and groaning afterwards. "So delicious~"  
  
Again, a wave of heat shot through the younger's body from the praise and the thought of the other tasting his cum and —god, just why did he have to do that?!  
  
"Haaaah!"  
  
Rick began to move again, his thrusts quickly gaining speed.  
It was apparent that the elder was beginning to get impatient, seeking his own climax now. So, his fingers dug into the teen's hip and soft thigh, hard enough to leave bruises, as he rutted into him.  
Also becoming more vocal now, his heavy grunts and moans entered Morty's ear and the difference was so drastic from the gentleness before that the teen felt as if he was suddenly in bed with a wild animal…which didn't deterred his arousal in the slightest though.  
  
The teen was getting louder now, too, practically screaming as the elder's hips repeatedly slammed into him, deep and hard, and hitting that one spot again. As if he would still need the incentive, fingers wound around his again fully hardened length now and stroked it in a matching rhythm to the thrusts.  
  
Morty knew he wouldn't be able to last long like this, his cock drooling precum like crazy and slicking up his shaft and Rick's hand, aiding the pumping movements.  
  
"Fuuuck… so good…for me…" Hot breath fanned over his ear and cheek as the other cursed.  
  
He could only whimper in answer. "Hngh…hah…aaah! R-Rick…I…uhnn…Oh god!"  
  
The hand that had previously been twisting the pillowcase held tight onto the other's arm that had slithered behind his neck as Rick was searching for better leverage. His other hand was reaching around the elder's back as he tried to meet the hammering motions.  
He felt so hot and was so hard, it was almost painful.  
  
"R-Ri—AAAAAAaaaaahhh!" His back arched sharply and the back of his head dug into the pillow as his seed spilled over his sweaty chest.  
  
He could feel his insides spasming around Rick's hardness, the rhythmical squeezes triggering the elder's own orgasm. A powerful and deep thrust and Morty called out once more as the head of Rick's cock jabbed into his prostrate again, forcing another spurt from his dick as hot liquid spilled inside him.  
  
The elder rode out his orgasm. Another hard thrust, releasing more of his cum inside the teen while more jizz shot onto Morty's chest. "Uhn!"  
  
It almost became too much for the brunet, each strong thrust feeling like a climax on its own now, as if the waves of pleasure would never ebb but only rise higher to swallow him whole.  
…and then Rick stopped, buried as deeply as he possibly could, emptying the last he had to give.  
  
Heavily, Morty collapsed back on the bed, panting as if he suffered from an asthma attack, his mind not yet entirely returned from its journey to heaven. A pained whimper escaped his mouth as the other withdrew from his hypersensitive opening and the body underneath him shifted to lay down more comfortably.  
  
Silence followed, safe for the gasps of the bed's occupants.  
As cum dribbled from his used hole, Morty felt this strange emptiness inside him again. He began to worry his lower lip out of habit, feeling the awkward atmosphere return that he had first felt when he had entered this room and didn't know what to do or to expect. Just this time, it felt even heavier than before.  
  
His sweaty body began to shiver as it cooled down to room temperature, which wasn't that high in the air-conditioned suite.  
Trying to hold back a wince, he rolled over to sit up on the bed, looking for his clothes to get dressed again.  
  
"You don't have to leave right away." Rick's voice interrupted his careful scanning of the floor. "The room's already paid, so you can stay the night. If you want. I don't really care."  
  
The teen could feel the nonchalant shrug, before the other also got up to raid the mini-bar. He turned to watch how the older retrieved a small bottle from the fridge, opened it and swallowed its contents in one go. Then his eyes wandered over the mattress and crumpled sheets.  
  
This bed was certainly better than what would await him back in Morty Town and even if he was going to get quite a hefty sum of money now, who knew when he would ever have the chance to spend a night in an actual suite again.  
  
Rick placed the empty bottle on the nightstand next to his tie and grabbed the remote to turn on a giant flat screen TV as he got back into bed and drew the covers over his body. His disinterest clearly showed that he gave zero fucks if the boy would decide to stay or leave now.  
In fact, he was acting so indifferent about it as if this hadn't been a big deal for him at all, as if these auctions were normal for him and he bedded a virgin Morty every week.  
  
…Maybe it really wasn't such a big deal to Rick, but it kind of felt like one to Morty. Even though he knew that he should feel about this as uncaring as the other.  
He looked down at the sheets again, spotting the stains that were slowly drying up to crust on the otherwise pristine bedspread, pondering.  
  
"…is it really okay if I stay the night?"  
  
"Eh, sure." Rick didn't even look at him. "You were a good fuck and the bed is big enough for two. And as I said, all of this is paid already, so would be kind of a waste, right?"  
  
Giving a slight nod, the brunet turned around again and crawled under the covers, drawing them up to his nose. He closed his eyes and blended out the sounds of the TV, feeling so alone right now despite the other's presence.  
  
It should be okay for this one night, Morty thought and exhaustion took over, guiding him slowly into the land of restless dreams. After all, he already lost, so there was no point in fighting anymore…  
  



End file.
